


Мередит

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Control, Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Imbalance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: Он позволял это который раз. Позволял, делая вид, что не может отказаться.И даже в своих мыслях делал вид, что ненавидит это.
Relationships: Orsino/Meredith Stannard
Kudos: 4





	Мередит

Колени подкашивались.

Орсино прижимался лбом к прохладной поверхности стола, дышал и сжимал в пальцах края столешницы, отчаянно желая закусить кожу на собственной руке, но ему не было дано такого разрешения. 

Мередит позади казалась такой спокойной, он даже не слышал ее дыхания, оно терялось за собственным громким и хриплым. Ее рука — тяжелая, привыкшая к мечу, затянутая в плотную перчатку, будто она брезговала касаться его голой кожей — так крепко и знающе держала твердый член, терла почти больно, сухо, но Орсино плавило. 

Он позволял это который раз. Позволял, делая вид, что не может отказаться.

Возможно, он правда не мог.

Это бы разозлило ее, она бы могла его ударить и взять так, как хочет, все равно. Орсино делал вид, что так лишь облегчает себе жизнь. 

И даже в своих мыслях делал вид, что ненавидит это. 

Он слышал, что стонет. Едва слышно, на выдохах, душный жар собирался по всему телу, стекал вниз по позвоночнику. Спину начинало слегка ломить от того, как долго он провел вот так, прижатый к столешнице одним лишь ее словом. 

Мередит была действеннее, чем магия крови. 

Она до сих пор закована в металл. Орсино чувствовал твердость и холод доспехов ягодицами, она прижималась к нему плотно, зажимая у стола, отрезая все пути к отступлению. Она не терпела прикосновений и никогда не требовала от Орсино сделать что-либо. Все, что от него нужно было: лежать и поддаваться. Скулить под ее прикосновениями и жмурить глаза до боли. Дрожать. 

Ей нравилось подчинять одним лишь движением руки, и ей удавалось это превосходно. Ничто не приносило ей удовольствие, кроме как удерживать мужчину таким образом, сжимая до боли. 

Вернее сказать, одного конкретного мужчину. 

— Неужели ты заснул?

Орсино вздрогнул. Ахнул, дернулся, когда рука сжалась еще крепче и надавила под головкой. Он приподнялся на локтях, вскинувшись, но они сразу же подскосились, и он лег грудью обратно на стол, не дыша.

Жар, который накапливался все это время, слегка отступил от этой резкой боли, но вдохнуть у Орсино так и не вышло. 

Меж лопаток легла тяжелая, все еще в латах, рука, давя, хотя удерживать его не было никакой надобности. 

Он никогда не вырывался.


End file.
